over the firewall
by toonfan99
Summary: after the events of figured out. scarlet and lavander [red and blues daughters] get lost in the woods trying to get back home. based on the cartoon network miniseries over the garden wall.


cat bug is playing the piano in a black backround. the guy and dog from dogsnack are sitting in a field. then we see black kitty from goodbye kitty riding some giant turkeys. then we see a circus,and then we see some toys of the characters of homestar runner,then we see the duke of fancy looking at a painting of woman untill a shadow shows up,then we see fluttershy in shed cutting something,then midget apple and marshmellow are playing with a duck in a river,beth from bravest warriors is looking at the window and we see satan from leo and satan fishing for fish and then we see a rock with a face, and then we see amiugly from dick figures looking for her daughter scarlet. OVER THE 1 THE OLD GRIST MILL. somewhere lost in the internet world lies a place a thew have seen,a mysterious place called the unkown,a place of long forgotten stories who travel through the woods. there were two young red and blue stick figures named scarlet and lavander walking through the unkown. the two then stop wait a second lavander said,uh scarlet...where are we? in the woods scarlet said. what are we doing out here? lavander said scared. were walking home said scarlet. scarlet i think were lost, we should have left a trail or something lavander said. i can leave a trail of candy in my pants said scarlet. no because we are lost and now we have to find are way back home said lavander. the two then heres a noise. what was that? she said scared. do you think its some kind of murder? scarlet then walked alone. lavander then worries about her and decides to follow her. scarlet were gonna get us in trouble! the two then see a raccoon chopping wood. we should ask that raccoon for help said scarlet. no we should not said lavander. the raccoon is walking alone in the woods. shoot! do you think we should ask him for help. maybe i can help you two said a cat and dog hybrid. are you lost? she said. lavander gasps. what in the world is going on. well you were salping yourself and- scarlet said. scarlet have you ever seen a talking cat and dog hybrid creature asking us for help? she said. what was that the creature said. i mean your weird like not normal. i mean oh my god stop talking to it lavander she said. it!? the creature said. what are you doing here? said the raccoon. explain yourselves. i should better go said creature as it walks off. im sorry sir we just want to go home! lavander said. the woods are no place for kids he said. dont you know lord takagami is back to seek revenge on me? lord takagami? she said scared. who is lord takagami? well welcome to the unkown girls,do you see everything in the forest with your eyes? the raccon then takes the two to his house. i came here after me and my wife mama san broke up. you and your friend should be safe here for now. scarlet is leaving a trail of candy. what are you doing here in the middel of the woods? lavander said. after me and my wife broke up, i came back to America in a nice house in the woods he said. but then a villain who a thought i defeated long ago with two brave boys named red and blue is after me to seek revenge. so i have move somewhere safe. this guy is crazy maybe we should make a break for it. but he knows this lord takagami and our fathers so we have to knock him out first said lavander whispering to wait thats a bad plan ill think of something eles. what are you girls whispering about? said the raccoon. leave you two but beware of lord takagami. he is after me along with you two because you are the daughters of red and blue. but i wont help you the sword of destiny was destroyed by your fathers after saving your me and your mother from ocho muerta. im going to chop for more wood you two should better go. he then closes the door. we should better leave said lavander. scarlet do who think are fathers really did defeat this lord takagami and is after us? i think is possible he is real? i mean we did see a weird creature. sometimes i feel like a boat. on a river. well did you know rasins become grapes after you squeeze them? its a rock fact! said scarlet. why dont you play with that cat ladybug thing said lavander. oh your right i should look for him. scarlet then goes into the woods to find catbug. kitty? kitty? know were did kitty go? she then sees catbug and starts looking for him. meanwhile,the raccoon is choping some wood with his mashine to make oil. there you are kitty said scarlet after she trips on him. lord takagami then looks at her and catbug. she then starts to scream. whats going on were is scarlet said the raccoon as he burts thorough the door. lord takagami the burts thorough the door with scarlet. leave them alone father son said the raccoon. scarlet then knocks the raccoon out. scarlet what did you do i told you to forget that plan said lavander. spank spank spank said scarlet. run! said lavander. scarlet then starts to scream and follows lavander. leave us alone! said lavander. she then starts to throw potatoes at him. lavander do something said scarlet. eat candy said scarlet as she throws them to lord takagami. scarlet this guy is after us because of our fathers said lavander! they then claim a latter. they are trapped by lord takagami until lavander thorws candy him so he can eat it so there now safe. lavander look a dog said dog then walks away. we got reid of that villain who is after you. no you idiot ! thats my dog! said the raccoon. you two must go home before lord takagami finds you. ok. come on scarlet. beware the unkown! said the raccoon. well okay. then scarelet,lavander and catbug start go home before lord takagami finds them. end of chapter 1. chapter 2 comes out next week. December 5th 2014.


End file.
